


While I am I, and you are you.

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Upstairs Downstairs
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small piece that was sat on my laptop for ages. I changed it around and decided to post it.</p><p>Title is from 'Life in a Love' by Robert Browning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I am I, and you are you.

“Oh can you _please_ be quiet about your confounded artefacts, Blanche!”

She hears the words echo throughout the room and she wants to take them back instantly. One look at Blanche, and she would sell her world to be able to stop time and drag them back into her mouth, to be swallowed down again. The hurt is etched clearly across the other woman’s face, and Agnes feels it pierce her own skin and snake around her insides, squeezing until she thinks she may cease to breathe.

“I, I’m sorry, Agnes”, a soft voice speaks. A voice that is so foreign to her. The timbre of it is laced with insecurity and sadness. Because of her words. This is not what she wanted; this is not how she meant to do this. Icy fear creeps into her heart. She needs to undo this. Blanche is looking at her with confusion, and Agnes wants to cry. Beautiful, strong Blanche.

 _Her_ Blanche.

She steps forward and takes her friends hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing the skin gently. Hearing a soft gasp, Agnes draws her eyes up to find Blanche staring back at her. She finds her voice, shaking and uncertain in the quiet room. “I’ve been wanting to tell you, and I finally plucked up the courage”. And then there are no more words as she leans forward pressing a soft kiss against Blanche’s lips, not daring to breathe, and feeling like her heart may jump out of her chest.

She draws back slowly and whispers, “I’m in love with you.”

It seems that time stops, and then she feels lips against her own and welcomes them, soft and warm, holding the key to her future. She moans and threads her hands into thick curls, feeling the fear melt away, to be replaced with a warm rush of happiness as she hears words mumbled against her mouth and tastes salt tears.

“I’m in love with you too.”


End file.
